wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Whitebeam
W H I T E B E A M I love you, Luciola. And it scares me out of my scales, it's turning my brain to mush, it's crushing me that we'll never be able to truly be together. I'm terrified, you know, giving up everything I ever had for a shot in the dark. But I'm willing to take the risk. For you. This character belongs to Stardust and was created for a couples contest. His partner is Luciola, created by TheRavenclawNerd. A P P E A R A N C E No. This can't be happening. Deep in the Poison Jungle, a ramshackle hut sits in the middle of a clearing. Look closer, and you might find a figure flitting among the trees. Yes, the gait is old and weary, but the dragon moves with a practiced ease. This is Whitebeam. During his prime, Whitebeam had a lean build, yet he still was well-muscled. He often wore a sly smile, and often squinted, due to being near-sighted but not having glasses. Whitebeam had deep, rich green mainscales and minty-green underscales. They were faded with time, losing their luster and dulling to a plainer, more drab shade. His body was accented with muted olive colors, carrying undertones of gold. His horns were the same color, flecked with white speckles, and his eyes were a dark amber. The most striking part of Whitebeam's body was his wings. They were multicolored, covered with bright shades of green and ranging from very pale to dark and rich. They were the only part of him that didn't change color as he aged. He was complemented by a surprisingly smooth voice, which helped his charisma factor. Whitebeam also always kept his scales sparkling clean; he couldn't stand grime or dirtiness. Once Whitebeam grew very old, he seemed to lose the smile he once had wore almost all the time. It was replaced by an almost blank expression - neutral and stony, as if he was afraid to let anybody in. Occasionally, grief would flash through his face, but other than that, he kept himself hidden away. And as time passed, forgotten. P E R S O N A L I T Y I never knew love could hurt so much. After the war, LeafWing veterans came home scarred. They'd seen too much bloodshed, too many tears, too many deaths. Whitebeam came home scarred for a very different reason. For starters, he was much quieter and preferred solitude. Often he could get irritated if somebody barged in on him or began excessively talking, becoming grumpy much more easily. Whitebeam was extremely down-to-earth and grounded, preferring facts and figures over flights of fancy. He loved math, due to the fact that there could only be one answer - its certainty and precision appealed to him greatly. He often came off as aloof, due to his dislikes for "using too many words" and lots of noise. In addition, his lofty build often meant that he had to literally look down his nose at other dragons. Whitebeam had a dislike for social activity, seeing Luciola's face in every dragon he met. He would frequently push away other dragons that he met, not trusting anyone enough to let them in. He also developed a disdain for drama, and could be spotted muttering something like "dragonets these days" around a crowd of schoolchildren. Although he often acted distant, Whitebeam had a surprisingly wry, even if dark, sense of humor. He was rather nepotistic, often seeing only the bad side of things and failing to look on the bright side. Whitebeam was eager to learn and fairly intelligent, although nothing extraordinary. He was especially interested in (as stated above) mathematics, enjoying its groundedness and accuracy. He's the kind of dragon that'll say whatever's on his mind, never holding anything back for the sake of being gentle. This might hurt others' feelings, but he was always brutally honest, and others always trusted him to tell the cold hard truth. No matter how many bad traits Whitebeam had, no one could deny his resilience. No matter the setback, no matter the situation, Whitebeam would bounce back with even more strength. Simply put, he never. Ever. Gave. Up. And through it all, Whitebeam had a strong sense of patriotism. He was exceedingly loyal to the LeafWings, and it broke his heart when he fell in love with a HiveWing - not by splitting it, but by swelling it larger and larger until it shattered. H I S T O R Y I'm going to serve in the army, Delphi. I'll help our tribe win, once and for all. *brief mentions of depression* As a young dragonet, Whitebeam was cocksure and audacious, quite the catch for females in his village. He was often the prankster of the class, visiting the principal's office quite often. After his sister Delphinium was hatched, seven-year-old Whitebeam changed. He learned to take care of this whine-y, spunky dragonet, shedding his mischievous personality and donning a quieter, more responsible one instead. He fell a long way down the "social ladder," but it was worth it. For Delphi. Soon after Delphi's hatching, Whitebeam's mother, Sweetbrier, was killed in action: a battle against the HiveWings to defend her tribe. His father, Veridian, fell into a haze of depression, retreating into his room for longer and longer periods of time. Whitebeam began to have more and more pressure laid on his shoulders - to get A's instead of C's, to babysit his sister, to begin working for money, to help support their broke family. In four mere years, Whitebeam went from the class clown to the quiet dragon in the corner who enjoyed math and iced tea. After finishing primary school, Whitebeam shipped himself off to Hawthorn Military Academy, trusting that the now nine-year-old Delphi could take care of herself. He graduated three years later as top of the class and the shiny new title of Captain Whitebeam. He would win the Tree Wars, he vowed, for Delphi, for Veridian, and for Sweetbrier. Whitebeam served in the army for four long years, eventually getting promoted to General. And then the unthinkable happened: during one skirmish, he was stabbed with a stinger and taken prisoner. He woke in a prison cell, chained to a post in the corner. And on the other side of the bars was a small HiveWing smiling from ear to ear, rapidly firing interrogation questions at him. In the beginning, she annoyed him to death. Her constant positivity and cheerful outlook on life sickened him to the point where he wanted to bash his head against the wall "to make the nausea stop." It was literally impossible for them to see eye to eye, but Luciola persisted, arriving every day to grill him for information about where the LeafWings were hidden. But as time went on, their conversations diverged from what they were supposed to be: about family, friendship, duty... love. Whitebeam counted every day by scratching a tally mark on the wall, and that was how he knew: on the 67th day, he learned to actually look forward to the HiveWing's visits. On the 93rd day, he learned to like Luciola herself. On the 129th day, he fell in love. And to both his delight and utter horror, the feeling was returned. On the 138th day, Luciola came to him with a plan to break him out of prison. She had turned on her own forces in the name of love, hoping to run away together and live for the rest of their days in the Poison Jungle. She knew of a small hut there, she said, where they could move in together. She succeeded in breaking the bars of his cage, but an alarm went off, alerting HiveWing guards to rush to the scene. Once there, they assumed that Whitebeam had somehow broken the bars and was about to attack Luciola. One guard launched himself at Whitebeam, his tail stinger poised to strike. But before he could reach him, Luciola threw herself in the way and was mortally wounded by the stinger. The love of Whitebeam's life died in his arms. He stood in shock for a moment before springing into action, feeling his military training come back to him. Fighting with an unprecedented ferocity stemming from his grief, he managed to make it out of the base. He eluded the HiveWings chasing him by diving underwater and staying there until he thought his lungs would burst, taking a hidden river into the Poison Jungle. Once in the Poison Jungle, Whitebeam found the hut that his love had informed him of. The very first thing he did there was dig a grave for Luciola. He lived out the rest of his days there - secluded, perhaps, and lonely, but at peace. And he died with a smile on his face, waiting to talk to his loved one once more. R E L A T I O N S H I P S I have a problem with female figures dying in my life, don't I? Veridian Throughout his life, Whitebeam had never been truly close to Veridian. However, sons still love their fathers, and Whitebeam was no exception. He really did bear affection for his father, although the two were distant. He did feel slightly resentful once Veridian slipped into depression, but resolved to make up for it himself. Sweetbrier Sweetbrier was different from Veridian for the fact that Whitebeam actually knew her. He loved his mother very much, although he didn't get to see her as much once she was drafted for the army. Every time she left for the war, young Whitebeam would pray to Clearsight to let her come home safely. It shattered his heart when she died. Delphi At first, Whitebeam resented his younger sister for taking up so much of his parents' time and attention. But eventually, he grew to love her - he reformed his entire personality and social status, in fact, to take care of Delphi. He was never informed of her death, but that might have been the straw that breaks the camel's back. Luciola In the beginning, Whitebeam resented Luciola (surprise, surprise) for how bubbly and happy she seemed. Spoiler: the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. However, love grows in the darkest of times, and they grew to become lifelong lovers. Falling in love with Luciola changed the course of Whitebeam's life itself, and everything he did after her death was affected by her. Simply put, they meant everything to each other. Everything. T R I V I A If snarky sarcasm was a paying job, I'd be employed for the rest of my life. *Won third place in the couples (romance) contest he was created for *Originally was considering Hawthorn as a name *Had a small brown feather as a young dragonet that he considered "his lucky charm" *Favorite color was dark, dark green *Whitebeam was a Virgo *Probably either an Erudite or a Candor *Bore a scar on his left side from where he was stabbed with a stinger *Do not, under any circumstances, force him to sing *Egg was dark green with golden specks *Had a habit of waking up annoyingly early *Swore... sometimes G A L L E R Y I'm not actually funny. I'm just really mean and everybody thinks I'm joking. Whitebeamwordcloud.png|Wordcloud by Moonlight Whitebeam-by-Salvation.jpg|By Salvation Whitebeam&luciola.jpg|Lucibeam! By Crimson IMG 2216.png|By Wolves Whitebeam for Stardust by Sunset.png|By Sunset Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LeafWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)